High Priestess of Clover?
by Uchiha B
Summary: No matter where she ended up, whether her world or another, Higurashi Kagome seemed to always end up with a stalker or two. This was no exception. IY x Black Clover drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ugh... writer's block

* * *

Stalkers.

Why was it that _she _always seemed to attract them?!

Scratch that.

Why was it that she always seemed to attract them in a world completely different from her original one?

"I am sure High Priestess Kagome has no time to spare on the likes of you, Fuegoloen," A cool voice called behind her and she began to walk faster, "As it is, I have something I need to speak to her about."

'_And I don't remember Captain Nozel asking if he could speak to me,' _Kagome thought briefly, turning the corner swiftly so they could no longer see her, _'What are they playing at?'_

"Mereoleona told me if I wanted something, then I should just take it, kicking and screaming," Fuegoloen murmured out loud, earning a scoff from Nozel, "However, I don't believe High Priestess Kagome would approve of such a method, nor the Wizard King. Where does Mereoleona get these ideas?"

Kagome hid her mouth behind her hands, not wanting to give her away her hiding spot behind the curtains as the two royals passed her place without incident and she only let out a sigh of relief when she could no longer hear the echoing of their footsteps in the hall.

'_So I have two royal suitors... I guess?' _Kagome thought, moving past the curtain, a bit surprised to have _any _suitors considering she did not even possess the kind of common magic the humans in this world did or a Grimoire.

Of course, that did not stop the Wizard King's enthusiastic curiosity of her unique and powerful abilities to the point that he even appointed her High Priestess of the Clover Kingdom (whatever that meant).

"Ah, that reminds me," Kagome muttered, "I have an appointment with Julius," She sighed, but smiled, not bothering to run, even if she would be late, "I really do hope he did not make an appointment just to poke and prod at me again. I need a few more dates before that." She snickered.

Ah, such was the life of a world-hopping Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Every day.

It seemed like she was attracting more and _more _stalkers by the day and she quickly stopped at the corner she had been turning at to peek out when a voice (one whose she did _not _recongize) call out her name.

"High Priestess Kagome is going to be _my _Nee-san! Ani-ue will win her over for sure!" A boy in his mid-teens with bright red hair (who definitely had to be related to Fuegoleon) called out, "So just withdraw while your honour is still intact, Solid!"

"Don't count on it, Leopold," Clear disdain dripped from Solid's voice (and she was 99.99% sure he was related to Nozel), "If this High Priestess Kagome has any taste at all, then it will be clear she will pick Nozel."

'_Oh, Kami-sama,' _Kagome wanted to roll her eyes as she rubbed at her temple, _'Is this how royals have their pissing contests? By snarking each out?' _She sighed, not wanting to introduce herself in this way, but not wanting them to continue talking about her behind her back (especially since they have not even met yet!)

Then again, talking behind one's back was a specialty of teenagers and those two were teenage boys, so...

'_I'll meet them another day when I'm less stressed,' _Kagome thought, turning back the way she came, rubbing her eyes tiredly after a day's work of healing, _'And, of course, the Wizard King goes crazy over seeing tha–?!' _

"High Priestess Kagome," A cool voice shattered her thoughts and stabilized her when it became clear she ran right into a chest without looking, "Clumsiness is not befitting of you."

'_My fist in your face is not befitting of you,' _Kagome bit her tongue, just smiled tightly at Nozel, "Sorry about that. I was not watching where I going. Long day."

"Are you well?" Fuegoleon asked, causing Kagome's smile to soften slightly.

"I'll be fine, though," She pointed towards the hall, "Two of your relatives may begin to have a fight in there... over the _stupidest _of things."

Neither royal looked pleased and she hid a wicked smile.

"Don't mind me, you should probably stop them." Kagome's smile deepened as Nozel and Fuegoleon murmured their goodbyes and she was left in peace once more.

For now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Risu = Squirrel

* * *

Ah.

These were the nice days.

No stalkers.

Well, perhaps...

"Yami-san~!" Kagome flung herself over to the well-built man, wrapping herself around one of his large arms, "I haven't seen you in a while!" She said happily in Japanese.

It was a surprise to learn that Yami came from a place that could be the equivalent to her world's Japan – so in other words, they pretty much grew up with the same culture (but minus the whole magic and grimoire thing for Kagome's word).

"Oi," Yami huffed, looking somewhat annoyed that the tiny little girl who had two royals wrapped around her fingers was wasting her time with him, "I don't need any healing. So scurry along back, Risu, to your–" He immediately stopped when Kagome's fingers tightened alarmingly into his skin.

"Surely you cannot be _that _inconsiderate?" Kagome looked up with a serene smile, but Yami stiffened at the sight of it and shudders ran throughout his body, "You are the only person I can talk to in my own language in this entire kingdom and you would rather have me go back to those royals who can't take a hint?"

"Ah..." Yami sighed, "Calm down, Risu. If they are bothering you so much, why not just give them a good punch or two? A kick? Don't you have a katana? Just beat the shit out of them and they'll get it."

Kagome scratched her hair, "I don't think it works like that. They are royals and I'm just an outsider." She shrugged, smiling as her native words slipped off her tongue for the first time in a while.

"Do you really think the Wizard King would let you go?" Yami's brow rose and he scoffed, "He wouldn't let you go even if all the kingdoms invaded us all at once!"

"Would you protect me?" Kagome smiled innocently, staring at Yami intently as he glanced at her lazily and finally shrugged and that's all she needed.

"Since Sesshoumaru can't fill that role here, Yami-san will have to take over for now," Kagome's eyes sparkled and Yami took a step back, wondering what the hell he just signed up for, "From now on, Yami-san is now my Onii-san!"

Ah, fucking hell...


End file.
